1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an information recording apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for reliably recording information on a microfilm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recording of information on a microfilm has been performed for the purpose of reducing a space for accommodating or storing the information and automating the retrieval operation of the recorded information. For the recording of the information on the microfilm, a recording apparatus is required which allows an easy and reliable recording of documents commonly handled in offices.
In general, a roll or sheet of microfilm has a number of information recording frames or areas whether the film is in the form of roll or card. On the other hand, when the information or document to be stored is recorded on the microfilm with the originally recorded information being erased, it is desirable to easily monitor or check the recorded state after every recording in the individual recording areas. Further, when any addition or modification is to be made on the recorded information, it is advantageous to make such addition or modification without adding any damages or stains to the recording surface. In other words, if the modification is made on the recorded information and the modified information is reproduced on the microfilm, there may arise a disadvantage that the quality of the reproduced image is subjected to degradation.